This invention relates to the art of electrochemical treatment of liquids to remove contaminants therefrom.
One area of use of the present invention is the electrochemical treatment by means of consumable electrodes of ionizing liquid media to remove contaminant ions, although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. Insoluble reaction products of such treatment may tend to accumulate in a manner blocking the flow passages between closely spaced electrodes and other reaction products may form coatings on the electrode surfaces in a manner interfering with proper operation of the treatment apparatus. Where the apparatus for carrying out such treatment comprises a stacked arrangement of a plurality of closely spaced consumable electrodes with electrical connection being made to the two outer or end electrodes, such electrodes may encounter rapid wear and early failure in the electrode region adjacent the gas-liquid interface. In addition, uneven dissolution of electrodes in apparatus of this type can give rise to problems in cell operation and maintenance.